Through The Dark I Find Light
by HOAfan11
Summary: When KT and Trudy are involved in a VERY bad accident and are taken to hospital, naturally the Anubis gang is worried. But they get even MORE worried when they find out that the accident was planned by someone...but who? Then they find out something else...they have to make a horrible and very difficult choice...but can they do it? Kabian, Peddie. Rated T for theme and language.
1. Prologue

KT took one last look at herself in the bedroom mirror. It was eeriely quiet; she was the only one who hadn't gone to the party early. Trudy was downstairs, waiting to take her there. It was a party to celebrate Anubis' 1000th birthday or something.

"KT, come on sweetie! We'll be late!" Trudy called.

KT looked at her outfit; a red long-sleeved top with a denim jacket over it, black sparkly leggings and red converse. She had a tiny slither of sparkly eyeshadow on her eyelids, along with eyeliner and mascara. She ran downstairs. "Okay, let's go!" she said, and she went out to the car with Trudy. They got in, buckled up and set off. "Sorry Itook so long." KT said sheepishly.

"It's okay, sweetie, I know every girl needs to make sure she has the perfect outfit for special occasions. Oh, by the way, and do forgive me for listening to gossip, but..." a childish grin appeared on Trudy's lips. "Is it true that this is a date for you and Fabian?" Trudy sounded so excited, KT grinned.

_**Flashback**_

_"KT,can_ _we_ _talk?"_ _Fabian had asked._

_"Sure!"_ _KT_ _had_ _replied,_ _grinning._

_"This...party...I_ _was_ _wondering...do_ _you..."Fabian_ _blushed._

_"Just_ _say_ _it,_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _scared_ _of_ _me."_ _KT_ _said,_ _smiling_ _cheekily_ _but_ _reassuringly_ _at_ _him._

_"Do_ _you...wanna_ _go_ _to_ _the_ _party_ _together?_ _Like...as_ _in...sort_ _of_ _a_ _date?"_ _Fabian_ _ducked_ _his_ _head,_ _his_ _cheeks_ _flaming_ _tomato_ _red._

_KT_ _blushed too, but smiled widely. "Of course."_

_"So it is_ _a date?"Fabian's_ _eyes_ _lit_ _up_ _like_ _Christmas_ _lights._

_"Yes,_ _of_ _course_ _it_ _is."_

KT nodded at Trudy. "Yeah." she admitted, giggling when Trudy squealed like a little girl. "It's a date."

"And it's about time you two went on one too,if you don't mind me saying." Trudy laughed. She paused. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit ner-TRUDY LOOK OUT!" KT yelled, but it was too late.

A truck slammed, full-speed, into Trudy's car, sending it swerving off to the side.

Glass shattered and KT could hear many sounds at once, including her own percing scream. She felt warm blood trickling down her face and arm, but then, as the car finally stopped, she blacked out.

"Right...yes, we'll be there as soon as we can." Mr Sweet put down the phone and turned to the expectant Anubis students. "That was the hospital...KT and Trudy have been in a very serious car accident. They are both in very bad condition and are in intensive care."

Everyone gasped. Fabian stepped forward. "Take us there, now." he said, and his normal shy tone was laced with worry, anger and...menace. It was quite scary.

"Not all of you." Mr Sweet said.

Fabian, Eddie, Patricia and Alfie all stepped forward.

"Very well." Mr Sweet said. "Follow me, quickly."

And as they left the house, Eddie grasped Patricia's hand, Alfie sat silently and Fabian just prayed that KT was okay...

**Very short, I know, but it's a prologue so it's only setting the scene. More coming soon, and the first actual chapter will be longer, I promise :D Baii :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Fabian burst into KT's hospital room, and instantly his heart stopped and his brain went into meltdown.  
KT was attached to a lot of drips and she had glass shards in her skin. The entire left side of her face was bleeding and what was visible of her arms was also covered in blood. She was very pale and her breathing was shallow, shaky, as if it would stop any minute. Tears welled in Fabian's eyes as he looked at her. She looked so…broken.

He ran over to her bedside and ever so gently held her hand as he sat down in a chair. He murmured gibberish under his breath, his eyes still very watery as he watched KT. It was there and then that he decided he wasn't going to leave her side until she got better. Because she was going to get better. No matter how bad the condition she was in was, she was going to be fine. As soon as she woke up, he was going to tell her the truth…and kiss her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. That was what both Fabian and KT had always wanted from a relationship; romantic times. He didn't know if she liked him, after all she may have just seen this date as a friend thing, but he knew he was going to try…just as soon as she woke up.

"Christ…" Alfie whispered, turning pale at the sight of her. He sat in a chair on KT's other side. "Fabian, dude, I've never seen you cry…" he said, looking at the tears staining Fabian's cheeks. He moved his eyes to KT. "She's going to be okay."

"I know she is…" Fabian whispered. "But…I…she…she looks so broken, Alfie, look at her. Why did this have to happen to KT? Sweet, amazing, perfect KT…this is going to scar her forever!" his voice was rising and more tears were falling. "KT…" he whispered, using his free hand to push a strand of black hair behind her ear. She was kind of…warm. That showed she was still alive, thank God.

"Holy f-" Eddie's eyes widened as he and Patricia stepped into the room. He looked as if he was about to cry, too, and tears were already sliding down Patricia's cheeks. Eddie looked at Fabian and tears appeared in his eyes. "Fabian…"

Patricia hugged Eddie, and Fabian just looked back to KT. He only looked up when the doctor came in, and his heart started thumping wildly out of fear. The doctor's expression was very grave and serious…oh God, oh God.

"Hello." The doctor said calmly, her face still serious. "I'm Doctor Maloney. I've been nursing KT and Trudy since they got here an hour ago. I must say, Trudy's condition has improved vastly…perhaps it was the airbag that saved her from further harm. However, she's sleeping at the moment and she still has a couple problems we have to keep her here for." Doctor Maloney paused, and Fabian's heart leapt to his throat.

"KT, on the other hand…" the doctor sighed. "She's in very, very bad condition. Thankfully, better than how bad she was when she got here, but she's still seriously injured. We…we think…"

"No…" Fabian whispered.

"We're not sure she'll make it." Doctor Maloney said.

Patricia let out a sob, tears spilled down Eddie's cheeks, Alfie's tears appeared in his eyes and Fabian sobbed too.

"NO!" he yelled, looking to KT. "KT, KT WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! KT! WAKE UP!" he was choking on his sobs, and he sat beside KT's bed, crying. "Don't go, KT. Please. You can do this."

And then something happened. KT's heart monitor stopped.

"NO!" Fabian, Eddie, Alfie and Patricia screamed.

"You have to leave, now!" Doctor Maloney ran to KT's bedside.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING!" Fabian yelled.

"Well keep out of the way, then!" Doctor Maloney began checking out everything.

She was in a field. As she looked down, she realized she was wearing a white flowing dress, and white flat shoes. Her hair was straight and loose around her shoulders. KT Rush was very confused.  
She remembered what had happened…but was she dead? Was this some kind of heaven? KT stepped forward, and began to walk. A cool wind rustled the leaves and grass around her, but KT kept walking, not even bothering to take it all in. Perhaps later, she would. But for now she wanted to know where she was.

A figure appeared in front of her and she stopped dead. It was a woman, and she looked very solemn.

"Miss Rush?" the woman spoke calmly, her voice soft and gentle.

"Yes…" KT said. "Am I dead?"

"No, child. In the real world, you are simply in a coma." The woman said,smiling. "Hear me out, and I shall explain."

**Another** **kinda short chapter. Sorry! The chapter after this is where the drama begins to set in, so stay tuned! xx**


	3. Chapter 2

"There is a task that you must complete in order to go back to the real world. For you to wake up perfectly fine and living well." The woman said, as she and KT walked along together. KT nodded determinedly.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

The woman conjured up an image of a key, the shape of a curly heart at the top. "You must find this in the haunted mansion, and once you have done so, it will take you back to the real world. However, it will not be as easy as it seems. You can do anything here, except just make the key appear. If you could, I would have done so and you could go back straight away." She said.

KT nodded. "I will. I will find it." She said. Then she paused. "For my friends…and for Fabian."

The woman smiled. "Once you have found it, return here." She said. "I will be waiting. Good luck, Kara."  
KT frowned at the use of her name, but then she turned and set off, for some reason knowing the exact way to the house…

_Meanwhile…_

Fabian opened his eyes. They were very sore from crying, plus heavy because of his lack of sleep. He moved his head ever so slightly and sat up. KT was there, sleeping. Thankfully, the doctor had been able to revive her, but she was still in a very deep coma. Fabian knew she'd make it, he knew it. He stood up, leaning over to kiss her forehead, and then quietly exited the room. It was night; he'd been determined to stay here, and Eddie, Patricia and Alfie had too. They were all currently in Trudy's room, not only because they couldn't bear to see KT in that state but also because they knew how protective Fabian was of her, and they wanted to give him time with her. Fabian had given them a sad, weary smile when they had told him that. They were great friends. He just wished that this was a better time. He walked down the hallway, not even making the slightest bit of noise.

Suddenly, though, he heard someone coming and hid in Trudy's room, causing Eddie, Patricia and Alfie to wake up. He shushed them and they hid, listening.

"It's done." A somewhat familiar yet unplaceable voice said. A girl's, but that was all. "KT Rush is now in a coma. No, I do not think this is too extreme! Besides, you helped me come up with it. Don't worry, nobody will suspect a thing."

That voice, Fabian thought. How do I recognize that voice?

"This is the only time we will ever communicate, however. Yeah, well, we're still enemies. But I needed an expert's help planning this crash. Yes, I'm certain that nobody saw me leaving the scene. Don't worry, Rufus, we planned this very thoroughly and I was very careful. Nobody noticed me slipping her the drug. Wait, what?! Trudy?!" the girl's voice sounded worried, and it slipped into a very, very familiar accent, that made Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie exchange very shocked looks.

"Hmm…well, I was more expecting Patricia or Eddie to be with her, but the same rules still apply. Only one can survive, and eventually we will make the others choose Trudy, after I fake the results that say that even if KT wakes up, she'll be in permanent pain. It's okay, I've got it covered. Goodbye, Rufus."

Nina Martin hung up, and could be heard walking away, towards KT's room.

"Nina." Fabian whispered, his eyes full of anger, and then he went running after her. He lurked in the doorway to KT's room, watching her. Nina was laughing at KT.

"What are you doing here?" Fabian asked, stepping into the room.

Nina whirled around. "Fabian, hi!" she said, going to hug him. He let her, but didn't hug back. She stepped away, her face sorrowful. She was acting, though, Fabian could tell. He knew her very well, actually, all things considered. He couldn't believe she was doing this. What had happened to the Nina he'd once known? "Listen, Fabian, I'm so sorry about KT and Trudy. Mr. Sweet phoned me and told me everything and I figured I should come down."

Fabian nodded, faking a smile. One thing Nina didn't know was that, as a kid, he'd taken drama. He knew how to fake lies, how to fake emotions, tears, smiles. "It's…oh God, I hope she's okay." He said. He was genuine in that fact, but he was hiding anger, betrayal and confusion in his words that Nina couldn't hear. Why would she do this? "Come see the others with me." He said, leading her out.

"Why would Nina do that?" Eddie whispered, making sure she was no where near.

"Jealousy." Patricia said. "It's gotta be. Remember how sad and angry she looked when we told her about KT, and how jealous she was when KT and Fabian came in with their arms round each other? People do a lot of crazy things when they're jealous, Eddie."

Eddie kissed her lips lightly, then smiled. "KT will be fine…we'll make sure of that."

After a few moments, Nina and Fabian walked in. And at that moment, all of the Anubis gang learned how to fake smiles.


	4. Chapter 3

"It just doesn't make sense." Fabian whispered, as soon as Nina left KT's room. "Nina wouldn't…I don't know. Why would she want KT dead just because she's jealous? Nina's too nice for that, even if she dislikes someone."

Eddie shrugged. "It was the only thing we could really think of. What other explanation could there be? Some people get changed by anger and jealousy, so…that was our initial theory. But thinking about it now, it doesn't seem likely."

Patricia sighed and began to pace. "Well what else is there? Seriously, guys, we can't ask her and we obviously can't figure it out for ourselves. So what do you suggest?"

Suddenly, though, KT's eyes flew open. "Fabian!"

"KT!" he said, shocked. He grabbed her hand. "What…are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Fabian, I only have two minutes. In order for me to wake up and be fine, I have to find a key in this…world in my head. I don't know…" she sighed.

Fabian gave her the notebook and the pen from the side table. "Draw the key."

KT drew it quickly, then gave Fabian the notebook and pen. "Fabian…" she smiled. "Find out whatever you can about the key, then tell me. Even if it doesn't seem like I'm awake, I can hear you…we have a connection, we always have."

"I know." Fabian whispered, smiling and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "And we always will."

"Fabes…I love you." KT said softly. "I love all of you." She added, looking at Eddie, Patricia and Alfie, before looking back to Fabian. "But I love you as more than friends."

"I know. I love you too." He said, and he kissed her forehead. "I promise you'll be okay, KT."

She smiled, but then the smile slipped from her features and her eyes closed as she slowly went back into her coma.

"How…what…" Alfie was stunned.

"Aren't you used to weird things like that happening by now?" Patricia asked him.

"Fabian…? Are you okay, dude?" Eddie asked in concern.

Fabian looked up, smiling weirdly. "KT's alive." He said simply, before looking back down at her.

Patricia disappeared from the room, then reappeared with Fabian's laptop. "Here!" she said, handing it to him and pulling up a chair next to him. Alfie sat on Fabian's other side and Eddie dragged a chair next to Patricia's and sat there.

Fabian googled the image, scanning all the results. "Here!" he said, pointing at a webpage he found. He began to read. "This is the key of Anubis, the key that only a specific person can find. The key's use is to let said person back into the real world after being in a coma. However, the key exists only in the person's mind, and they will find it while thinking about not only what they love most, but also whilst feeling true despair. Despair can not be faked, for if anybody tries to fake the emotion they will be trapped in that state of mind forever, with no escape." Fabian's eyes widened, and he continued. "The key can only be used by the Great Adelaide, the woman who directs people to where they can find the Anubis key. However, beware, because Great Adelaide only grants access to those who have reasons for their return…" he finished.

"Oh my God." Patricia said, her eyes wide.

"What if this Adelaide doesn't let KT come back, even if she finds the key?!" Fabian exclaimed.

"KT does have a reason for coming back though, right?" Eddie said.

Everyone fell silent.

"Remember that period of time where KT was really depressed?" Patricia said at last.

They looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, why?" Alfie asked.

"Well, look." Patricia pointed at some small print on the page, and began reading it aloud. "If the person has been through bad enough experiences, it is rumored that Great Adelaide will feed on the depression, anger, sadness and frustration until it is at the point where the person can not return to the real world."

"Fuck!" Eddie yelled, kicking the side table and wincing.

"What do we do?!" Fabian said.

He quickly slammed his laptop shut as Nina stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We just…we're worried about KT." Alfie said.

"She'll be fine." Nina reassured. "I'm sure of it!" she added.

"Yes." Fabian said. "So am I." the determination in his voice was so evident that even Patricia, Eddie and Alfie smiled.

"Still the same old Fabian!" Nina laughed, and she walked over to kiss him on the cheek. "I've really missed you."

Patricia's expression was sour, and Eddie's was angry. Alfie was trying not to let his own expression show, but his best friends could see he was fuming too. Fabian was surprisingly calm, although even his eyes flashed with anger.

"I've missed you too." He said, standing up.

Nina smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but Fabian pushed her away. She pouted. "What's wrong Fabes? Don't you want to be in a relationship again?" she asked.

"No." Fabian said shortly. "I don't. In the time you've been gone I fell in love with someone else, and that's not going to change any time soon. Did you really expect to just waltz in and everything would go back to how it was before? Well you were wrong. A lot has changed, Nina, including me. I'm not the Fabian you used to know, and I'm glad of that." He looked at KT and Nina's face hardened.

"You love her?" she spat, sounding surprisingly angry,

"Yes!" Fabian snapped, whirling round to face Nina again. "KT made me strong when I needed her! She was a friend when I needed her to be there! She believes in me and she trusts me and sometimes, just sometimes, she's the only reason I keep living! That's something that you never did, Nina. I'm sorry, but it's true. KT…" he trailed off, looking at KT. A soft smile tugged at his lips. "KT's the one."

Tears welled in Nina's eyes, and then she turned and stormed out. "Fine!" she yelled. "See if I care!"

"Where did that anger come from?" Eddie asked in surprise.

"The fact that Nina's being…an utter bitch. She wants to kill KT but that's not going to happen. I'm not leaving KT's side until she's better." Fabian said, sitting back down.

"Me neither." Patricia said.

"Or us." Eddie and Alfie said together.

And in her head, while searching the house, KT smiled.

She had the best friends ever. They believed in her and she believed in them. She would make it through this so she could go back to them.

**I know, I know, it's surprising to see Fabian so insulting but it's because he's frustrated and scared for the girl he loves. That can make even the shyest people angry. xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, and merry Christmas! So now that I have a laptop, I'll be writing and updating a lot more soo yeah XD Enjoy this chapter, which is centering more around Patricia and Eddie's POV. :)**

Patricia grinned as she watched Nina storm out of the room. That had taken some guts, and Fabian had done well; letting Nina know what was what. Honestly, Patricia had started to like her, but now…now things were different. She frowned. It didn't make sense. Why would Nina do this?

"…I'm not leaving KT's side until she's better." Fabian finished.

"Me neither." Patricia said, absently, before slipping back into her thoughts. Nina Martin was the sweetest girl around, so why would she let jealousy overcome her? There was something really wrong about this whole thing, and Patricia really badly wanted to find out what it was. She gave Fabian a long look, and he seemed to nod. She and Fabian were like brother and sister; he knew that she needed some time out. So she smiled and walked out, despite the fact that Eddie called after her. She heard Fabian explaining to Eddie what was happening.

She continued walking, until she heard crying and talking from the deserted waiting room. Patricia hid, peeking round the corner. Nina had her back to Patricia, and she was crying. She was talking on the phone. Patricia's insides bubbled up in anger.

"Fabian loves her." Nina sobbed. "I mean…I guess he was right, what he said about me waltzing in and expecting everything to be the same, but…" she sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean, it's really horrible, and…" sudddenly Nina's sobs stopped and she stood up straighter, and as she turned, Patricia saw a smirk on her face before she quickly went back to listening and hiding. "Ignore the girl, Rufus. She forced her way out of my control a little, but it's back under control. Don't worry, this plan will not fail." She hung up and walked out, and thankfully didn't spot Patricia.

Her laugh echoed down the hallways and Patricia paled. She recognized that laugh. How could she forget it?

Senkhara.

Patricia ran back to KT's room and skidded in, slamming the door shut behind her. She turned to face the others. Eddie took one look at Patricia's panicked face and he got up. "Yacker, what happened? Did Nina get at you?"

"No…" Patricia shook her head, leaning back against the door. "Senkhara. Senkhara has control of Nina, and that's why she's become such a bitch. But I don't understand…why KT? They've never even met. It just doesn't make sense."

Fabian got up and began to pace. "It may be something to do with the fact that KT is a Frobisher…but again that doesn't explain why Senkhara would want to kill her…but whatever her plan is, we have to stop her." He said.

"First we should focus on getting her out of Nina's body." Eddie pointed out. "That way, she won't be able to poison KT or whatever she'll do so that KT stays in a coma."

"That's a great plan Eddie, but there's just one tiny problem." Alfie said.

"How do we get Senkhara out of Nina's body?" Patricia finished.

"Maybe there's…I don't know, a ritual or something. Maybe Victor has some info back at the house. Two of us go, two of us stay." Fabian said.

"Go." Alfie and Patricia said together.

"Be careful, Yacker." Eddie said, kissing her lightly.

"I will be. See you later." Patricia smiled, and with that she and Alfie set off.

"You think they'll be okay?" Eddie asked, after Alfie and Patricia left.

"Of course." Fabian said. "It's Alfie and Patricia, remember, they're a great team." He sat beside KT again, and Eddie sat on KT's other side.

"That's true." Eddie chuckled. He looked down at KT, and the grin died on his lips. He frowned, biting his lip. She had to be okay, right?

"Eddie…can I ask you something?" Fabian's voice made Eddie look up. The Osirian nodded slowly.

"Of course, dude. Go ahead." He said, offering a small smile.

"Did you ever…" Fabian trailed off. "Did you ever…like KT? As in, y'know…_like _like." He said. "I'm not angry or anything, I'm just curious because…well, sometimes I wondered when you looked at her…"

Eddie looked at KT thoughtfully, thinking back. Had he ever liked KT as more than a friend? _Yes, Eddie, you did. You __**do. **__Admit it, man, she's got you hooked just as much as Yacker has._

He slowly nodded. "I do." He admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love Yacker with all of my being, but KT…" he trailed off, looking at KT. What was there to say? KT was amazing, smart, and stubborn. Just like Patricia. But there was something else about KT…an edge to her that was so different from Patricia. She was quirky, sweet, fun, imaginative…and despite the fact that if Yacker tried, she could be those things, with KT it was natural. He rested his head in his hands, sighing. "I'd never try to take her from you or anything, Fabian, I just…I like her. I love Yacker, but I like KT. Frankly, I don't know what to do. If I told her, Yacker would never forgive me and KT would just be confused." 

Fabian chuckled. "I still have feelings for Nina. It's basically as you said; I love KT, but I still like Nina. It's very confusing and while I know who I'd choose if it came to that, it's still very…evident that my feelings aren't going to go anywhere any time soon, so…" he sighed. "We're a right mess, aren't we Miller?"

Eddie laughed a little, moving his hands from his face to smile sadly at Fabian. "Yeah, we are." He agreed.

Perhaps they'd forgotten that KT could hear them, because she was sure they wouldn't have said that otherwise.

She was frozen where she stood, in the empty house she was searching in. Fabian loved her and liked Nina. Eddie liked her and loved Patricia. Tears welled in KT's eyes. This was…no. Too much to handle.

She sat down on the stairs and began to silently cry, tears rolling down her cheeks. What in the hell was she supposed to do now?


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is all flashbacks (Except for the end), which is why it's written in italics. They are all KT flashbacks and they aren't from the episode, they're just fake scenes I came up with. Enjoy! :) And PS: Keddie isn't going to happen, don't worry, I only ship it as friendship. Kabian and Peddie forever! It's just adding some drama.  
**

_Fabian wrapped his arms around KT, hugging her and letting her cry onto his shoulder. It wasn't fair; she was so broken. But it was perfect, because she knew he'd always be there to comfort her. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "It'll be okay eventually, KT." He said softly. "I'll always be here, always. I'll never leave you and I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_KT looked up at him and even through her tears she managed a smile. "I'll be here for you always, too." She whispered, and she leaned up, kissing him gently, sweetly. The kiss lasted a while, and then they broke apart, both blushing somewhat. He smiled and from then, there was silence, as the two held each other, even after KT's tears had vanished._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Eddie grinned at KT, picking her up in a tight hug, swinging her round and round. "We did it!" he laughed. "We solved it!"_

"_I knew we would." KT said, grinning down at him as he spun her. The smile faded, though, and he stopped spinning her. They stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized. Then, he leaned forward and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her waist. Slowly, the kiss became more heated and more passionate. However, after a while, Patricia's voice from afar made them jump apart. _

"_There you are!" Patricia said, rounding the corner. She hadn't seen them. "KT, are you crying?" she asked, her eyes wide. _

_There were, indeed, tears in KT's eyes. She shook her head, and walked past Patricia. "I just need some time." She said, and with that she took off running to the house, despite Patricia and Eddie's calls. That should not have happened, Eddie was with Patricia…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

"_KT, talk to me."_

_KT had barricaded herself in her room and silent tears rolled down the girl's cheeks. Eddie's voice was usually a place of comfort for KT, but now…now she just wanted it to go away. Why had they kissed, they shouldn't have kissed, it was so wrong…_

"_KT, I'm sorry!" Eddie said, and she could feel him sitting against the door as she was, on the other side. "I don't know why I let that happen. I don't know why I kissed you, but…it felt…right." He sighed. "I guess I just…"_

"_Stop it, Eddie." KT said. "Just go back to Patricia!"_

"_Not until you come out here and talk to me! Or let me in." Eddie protested._

"_Well you'll be waiting a long time." KT snapped. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You." She hissed. "Our friendship has been risked for absolutely no reason at all, Eddie!" she said. "And the worst part is you still want to talk about it! We need to forget it ever happened. You love Patricia!"_

"_But I like you." Eddie whispered._

_KT pretended she hadn't heard. "What was that?"_

"_Nothing. You're right…see you tomorrow…" she felt/heard Eddie get up and walk away, and she sighed, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks as she closed her eyes._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

"_Are you alright, KT?" Fabian asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed where KT was sat down. He sat beside her, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "What happened with you and Eddie? Patricia said you were crying when she found you two."_

_KT shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it. I'll be okay, though." She offered a sad, tired smile and Fabian pulled her into a hug._

"_If you ever do want to talk about it, you know where I am." Fabian said softly. "I'll always be by your side and I'll always listen, remember?"_

"_I know." KT whispered softly. She pulled back from the hug to look at him. "Thank you, Fabian. I don't deserve your friendship, I…" _

_She was interrupted by Fabian's lips crashing to hers. She responded to the kiss happily, not only because she loved and cared about Fabian, but because she needed comfort and he was willing to give it._

_Neither of them had quite intended to go as far as they did, though…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

"_Fuck." KT whispered._

_She was standing in a public toilet cubicle, holding a test in her trembling hands._

_Positive. _

_Positive positive positive._

_She was pregnant._

_With Fabian's baby. _

_What the hell was she going to do now? She hadn't told anyone what had happened and…she hadn't told anyone where she'd been going today. She didn't want anyone else to know. She flushed away the pregnancy test and practically ran out of the pharmacy, called a taxi and went back to Anubis house._

"Mr. Rutter?" the nurse asked.

Fabian looked up. "Yes?"

"You are the boyfriend of KT Rush, correct?"

Fabian nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Well…I don't know if you knew this, but…KT is two weeks pregnant." The nurse said.

"WHAT?!" Fabian jumped up, his eyes wide. "Oh…my…" his hand flew to his mouth.

"And, after doing a DNA scan, we know that it's yours." The nurse said. "The baby hasn't taken much damage, and as long as Miss Rush wakes up, they'll both be fine. We thought we should let you know." With that, the nurse left.

Fabian sat in his chair, his face pale and his hands still over his mouth.

"You didn't know?" Eddie asked.

"I don't think anybody did." Fabian whispered.

"Same." Patricia said, from the corner of the room.

"When did you get here, Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Just now." Alfie said. He handed Fabian a book. "When you've calmed down, that's a book of rituals we found in Victor's office. There may be something in there about getting Senkhara out of Nina's body."

But Fabian was barely listening. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart.

_KT was pregnant. _


	7. Chapter 6

Fabian was looking through the rituals book somewhat distractedly. He _was_ trying his best to concentrate so they could get Senkhara out of Nina's body, but his mind was on KT still. She was pregnant and she hadn't even told him. A small smile appeared on Fabian's lips. He was going to be a dad!

He finally found something that might work, although really he wasn't sure. He read it, and smiled again. It was worth a try, since this was a 'spell' for banishing spirits.

"I found one." He said, as Patricia entered with a big tray of food and drink.

"That's great!" Patricia said, but somehow she didn't seem happy. She put the tray down on the table and looked down at Eddie, who was fast asleep with his head on KT's bed. "Fabian…Eddie's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah." Fabian said, frowning when he recognized sadness in Patricia's voice. He folded the top of the page where the spell was, and closed the book, standing up. "Are you okay, Patricia?"

"Ever since yesterday, he's been acting…strange. He couldn't look me in the eye and I kept seeing him looking at KT with a guilty expression. I dunno what to do. He wouldn't tell me what's wrong with him, and…well, I thought you might know." Patricia said, turning to Fabian with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I do know, yeah." Fabian said quietly. "But it's really not my place to tell you. I'm sorry, Patricia."

"Okay…but can you at least try and get him to talk to me?" Patricia begged. "I can't stand the idea that there's something wrong and he's not telling me. I love him, Fabian, and what with everything that's going on…I'm scared." She admitted.

Fabian hugged her, and Patricia hugged back. "I promise I'll get Eddie to talk to you. I know that he feels bad about not telling you what's going on."

Patricia smiled and stepped away. "Thanks, Fabian."

Just then, Alfie and Eddie stirred.

"Awesome, food!" Alfie exclaimed, reaching over to take a few pancakes.

Fabian also took some food, and so did Patricia and Eddie as they sat around KT'S bedside.

"Right, so, I found a spell that might help us get Senkhara out of Nina's body." Fabian said. "It's a spell for banishing spirits, and the info section says that it sometimes works when there's a spirit inhabiting, or trying to inhabit, a body."

"That's awesome." Eddie said. "If we get Senkhara out of Nina's body, that way we know that KT's gonna be okay."

"She still has to get that key, though." Alfie pointed out.

"And in order to find that, she has to be thinking about what she loves most, while feeling true despair. How can we be sure that she's feeling that?" Patricia asked.

"Wait…she can hear everything that we're saying, right?" Fabian said.

"That's what she told us." Alfie said.

Eddie's eyes widened and so did Fabian's as they looked at each other. "Oh…oh no."

"How did we forget?! We were talking about it in here and she could hear us!" Fabian said.

"What's going on?!" Patricia demanded.

"We think…we think something we said might be making KT feel true despair…but…" Fabian trailed off.

"What if it's making her feel too much?" Eddie said.

Meanwhile, still in that dreaded house, KT was still crying. What was she going to do? Now Fabian knew she was pregnant, what if he didn't stay with her, if she woke up?

Then, though, she thought about it. Of course he'd stay with her. He'd never leave her, she knew that.

But then there was Eddie…he liked her. She'd ruined his relationship!

But her thoughts went straight back to Fabian and their baby as she cried.

KT opened her eyes and there, ahead of her, was the exact key she'd been looking for. "Yes!" she whispered, running towards it and grabbing it. Now all she had to do was get back to that woman.

She rushed out of the house, her tears slowly stopping. She ran across the fields and back to where she'd first been, barely listening to the conversation that the others were having in the real world. She was going to be okay! KT was happier than she ever had been.

"Eddie." Fabian said. "Go find yourself somewhere private, and tell Patricia what we talked about."

"But…" Eddie began.

"No buts." Fabian cut him off. "She has to know."

Eddie sighed, but he took Patricia by the hand and led her to the deserted waiting room. "Look, Patricia, you're going to be really mad, but…"

"Eddie, I love you." Patricia said. "And I don't think anything could change that right now."

"I love you too, Yacker." Eddie took a deep breath. "Yesterday, Fabian asked me if I had ever liked KT in more than a friendship way. I had to think about it, but I answered truthfully. I do like KT, but it's only like, that's the thing. But I love you, Yacker, and only you. The thing is, though, there's something about KT that just…drew me to her. Maybe it was the fact that I saw her in my vision that one time, I don't know. But I doubt my feelings will be here for long, and I'm pretty sure as soon as she wakes up and she and Fabian get together, they'll vanish. I didn't want this to happen, Patricia, I swear to you."

"The mind doesn't choose who you like." Patricia whispered. "The heart does."

"I'm really sorry. I love you, Yacker, I really do." Eddie said, stepping towards her.

To his surprise and hurt, Patricia stepped back. "And I love you. But Eddie…we can't ignore this."

"Why not? I thought you said that…" Eddie began.

"I like someone too, someone that's not…you." Patricia said, shaking. "I'm in love with you, Eddie, but I…I like Alfie."

Shock ran through Eddie, and he swallowed. "Alfie, huh…"

"And…and…" Patricia had tears in her eyes. "When we went back to school to get the book…"

Eddie's eyes widened. "Yacker…what…?"

"We…we slept together…" Patricia confessed.

Tears sprung up to Eddie's eyes.

"We were kissing, and then things got heated, and we ended up in my room and nobody else was at Anubis and we…" Patricia looked down. "I'm sorry, Eddie."

"Remember that time when you found me and KT together, and she was crying?" Eddie said softly.

"Yeah…" Patricia said.

"I'd kissed her." Eddie murmured. "I don't know why, but I did. And she was really upset and she said that it was so wrong that we did, and she was right, but at the time it felt good and then when I saw you I realized just what I'd done."

There was a long silence. Then, Patricia spoke, and she was choking on her tears. "This changes…everything…"

"Yeah…" Eddie's voice was cracking. "It does."

"Eddie…I love you, but…I think we need to wait a while." Patricia whispered.

"What?! Yacker, I…"

"No, Eddie, listen. We both did something very wrong and we both like someone else, while loving each other. We need to wait for that to die down before we get back together, otherwise our feelings for each other will fade." Patricia said.

Eddie nodded, closing his eyes. "Okay."

"I'll let you know when I'm…ready." Patricia said at last.

"Me too." Eddie replied.

There was a long silence. Then, Patricia left.

Eddie sat down on a chair, his head in his hands and a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Yacker…" he sighed.

**Mwuahahaha drama! We're nearing the end of the story, but hey, we're not quite there yet. xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

Patricia knew something was wrong the minute she left the waiting room. Alfie and Fabian were outside. Fabian had tears running down his cheeks and Alfie was very pale.

"What's going on? Why are you out here?" Patricia asked, walking towards them.

Fabian let out a choking sound.

Alfie bit his lip and looked at Patricia. "It's KT. Last night, Senkhara-Nina sneaked in and poisoned her. Trudy just woke up, and as soon as she did…KT's heart monitor…"

"Oh _no…" _Patricia's eyes filled with tears.

"She's not dead!" Fabian yelled.

"Fabian, I'm sorry…" Alfie said.

Eddie appeared. "What's going on?"

"KT's…dead…" Alfie whispered, and he then quickly explained what had happened.

"Goddamit, let me see her!" Fabian screamed, trying to push through the nurses. It didn't take him long, but he did, and as soon as he got through…

KT's eyes snapped open and her heart monitor instantly came to life.

"KT!" Fabian ran to her side and kneeled beside her bed, his hand finding hers. "KT, you're alive, oh my God, you're alive…" he whispered, more tears (this time of joy) running down his cheeks.

KT looked at him. "Oh Fabian, don't cry…" she reached out with her free hand and wiped away his tears. "I was never going to leave you…"

"I know, I know, but just then…your heart monitor…" Fabian closed his eyes. "Christ, KT, I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me anytime soon, Fabian, I promise." KT said, and she leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips.

He returned the kiss happily, and it was just starting to get heated when someone cleared their throat. KT and Fabian pulled apart to see Eddie, Patricia and Alfie standing there, all of them smiling.

"KT!" they all said happily, running to her side.

KT smiled, but frowned just a tiny bit as she noticed Patricia going to stand with Fabian instead of Eddie, and Eddie wasn't even making eye contact with Patricia. Something was wrong…

"How do you feel?" Eddie asked.

"A lot better. Like, I'm not even in pain, which is a surprise." KT said.

"You'll be free to go soon, Miss Rush." The nurse said. "If your friends would just like to step outside for a moment we'll check that all is well and, provided that it is, you'll be allowed to go back home. It's a miracle that you've recovered."

Fabian and the others left, and as they did, KT smiled.

"KT Rush is a miracle." Fabian whispered, smiling as they sat outside waiting for KT.

"She is." Eddie agreed, before sighing. "But we still need to deal with Senkhara-Nina."

"Maybe KT can help." Patricia suggested. "I mean, she's good with words."

"That's true." Alfie said. "She doesn't show it off a lot, but she showed me…well, I read one of her poems one time, and she was reciting another one to herself in her room once. She doesn't get tongue-tied or anything."

"Perfect. So KT will cast the spell." Fabian said.

"Let's just hope it works." Eddie pointed out.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later, when KT was standing and had been told of the situation, she was sitting reading the spell over and over again. She knew the plan. Fabian was going to send Nina to KT, but only because Nina thought she was meeting him there.

Nina rounded the corner and frowned at the sight of KT. She sat beside her, smiling fakely. "So, you're okay then?"

"Oh hi!" KT said, faking surprise. "Nina, right? Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Oh, great!" she said, sarcastically. "You weren't supposed to be okay, the poison was supposed to work."

"Poison?! You poisoned me?!" KT exclaimed, acting as if she hadn't known anything.

"Yes, and I…"

"_Great spirit of the holy darkness, I banish you from this body! A mortal form is not for you, the great golden field of rush is where you belong forevermore. Do not try to cling to this world as it is no longer yours, and allow this mortal soul to live with no hesitation or disturbance!" _KT recited.

"NO!" Senkhara shrieked, as her dark form was torn from Nina's body.

"YES!" Fabian yelled from his hiding place. "It worked!" he, Patricia, Alfie and Eddie ran out.

"Nice one, KT." Patricia said.

"What…happened?" Nina asked.

"You were taken over by Senkhara." Fabian said.

"Oh…oh God, I remember…I'm so sorry." Nina said, looking at KT. "I swear, I didn't…"

"It's okay. You were possessed. You meant none of it." KT said, smiling.

Fabian hugged Nina, and as he did, a look of sadness passed over KT's face.

"Come on." Patricia said, noticing the sadness and putting her arm around KT. "Let's go back to Anubis house."

"Are you staying, Nina?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah. My gran decided that Anubis is my actual home and so I'm officially back there now." Nina said, as they all walked out of the hospital.

"That's great!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Yeah…" KT murmured under her breath. "Great…"

Patricia looked at KT sympathetically, leading her back to Anubis.

When they were there, KT went upstairs and closed herself in her room. She walked over to the cupboard and quickly got changed into new clothes. She examined the scar on her face in the mirror, sighing as she realized just how plain and boring she looked compared to Nina.

There was a knock on KT's door and she wiped the tears from her cheeks, pulling a fake smile onto her face as she turned to the door. "Come in!"

The door swung open and Patricia peeked in. She smiled and entered, closing the door behind her.

KT's smile became just a tad more genuine, but not by much. "Hey, Patricia." She said.

"Dinner's ready…are you okay?" Patricia asked.

"I'm, uh…not hungry." KT lied.

"Oh come on, KT, you have to face Nina and Fabian sometime." Patricia said softly. "Besides, I doubt he still has feelings for her."

"He does. He said he likes her, but loves me. I heard him and Eddie…talking about it." KT sighed. "Eddie likes me."

"I know…me and him have broken up because we both love each other, but like someone else as well. I like Alfie and…I kind of slept with him, which means both me and Eddie have cheated on each other." Patricia sighed. "I don't…even like Alfie any more, it's just been Eddie all this time. And now we're just waiting for our feelings to become more genuine."

"You love each other, Patricia!" KT said. "Nothing more genuine than that."

"I guess so. Please come down to dinner, KT." Patricia smiled, and the girls went into the kitchen with linked arms.

KT frowned slightly when she saw Nina had taken her usual seat next to Fabian. So she sat as far away as she could from all the Sibunas except Patricia. She helped herself to a little food, and began to eat.

"Feeling better, KT?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah. You?" KT asked.

"Me too." Trudy smiled, then moved on.

Fabian was trying to catch KT's eye, but she avoided looking at him. Patricia avoided looking at Eddie, too.

Both girls were broken and they didn't know how to deal with it.

**And yet more drama! Sorry guys, there won't be any Fabina, I'm just creating tensions. I ship Fabina as friendship only, unfortunately. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

"KT, you're avoiding me." Fabian said, as he pulled her aside the next day. "Why are you avoiding me? I need to talk to you."

"I already know what you're going to say." KT said, not looking at him. "You're going to tell me that your feelings for Nina are stronger than the ones you have for me, and so it's the easiest option to just go with her."

"Wait, what? No, no, KT, I…"

"It's fine, really, I understand. I mean, why wouldn't you like her more? She's perfect." KT cut him off, her voice wobbling. "I'll…I'll see you later."

"KT, wait…" Fabian began.

"Don't…you'll just make it worse. Be happy, alright Fabes?" with that, KT walked upstairs to her room, tears welling in her eyes. She lays on her bed, and slowly buries her head into her pillow, sniffing quietly and allowing tears to make her pillow damp. She didn't care anymore. Nina…Nina was going to make Fabian happy, so KT should be happy too.

But deep down, she knew she couldn't be. She truly loved him and that wasn't going to change.

"KT, Trudy says lunch is ready." Eddie's voice floats to KT's ears. "Are you okay?" he asked, closing the door behind him and sitting on the end of KT's bed. She sat up properly, next to him, and allowed him to see her tear stained face. She shook her head.

"Fabian told me what you said." Eddie told her at last. "You've jumped to conclusions, KT."

"No I haven't." KT said. "Nina is perfect."

"Nah." Eddie said, shaking his head. "Nina's not perfect."

"She is, though!" KT protested. "Smart, sweet, beautiful, funny, friendly…what more could Fabian, or anyone, possibly want?"

"If that's the definition of perfect then that must mean Yacker's not perfect…well, to me she is." Eddie sighed.

"Patricia's perfect in her own special way." KT said. "More special than Nina, but still."

"KT, Fabian…he really…" Eddie sighed again. "It's not my thing to tell you, but I think you should talk to him. You might be surprised."

"I think you should talk to Patricia." KT said, seriously. "Your feelings for me will soon fade, Eddie, and besides, you _love _Patricia, and she loves you. That's the important thing."

"Thanks, KT." Eddie said, getting up. "Seriously though, come down to lunch."

"Okay." KT agreed. "Thanks as well, Eddie." They shared a brief, friendly hug before heading into the lunch room together.

To KT's surprise, Nina wasn't sitting next to Fabian. She was sitting opposite him, and Patricia was sitting in her normal seat beside the head of the table (which was usually KT) and on her other side was a spare seat.

KT and Eddie exchanged glances, just as everyone looked up.

Patricia smiled to Eddie and gestured to the seat beside her. KT grinned at him and shoved him forward, and he shoved her towards her normal seat. She hesitated, and was about to sit down when Fabian stood up.

The whole room fell silent as Fabian approached KT. He placed a hand on her cheek, a hungry and sad look in his eyes, then he crashed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss which she happily returned.

Everyone erupted into wolf whistles and cheers, but they fell silent again as the two broke apart.

"KT, listen to me." Fabian said. "You're right, I did still think I had feelings for Nina. But after a long talk with her yesterday, I realized what the feelings really were; family. She's like my sister and that's all I'll ever see her as. I never really connected with her the same way I connected with you. You're special, KT, and I love you with all of my heart. That will never change." He then took a step closer, resting a hand on her stomach. "And I will love our baby, too, when it's born. We're keeping it, right?"

"Of course we are." KT said, her eyes shining. "I love you with every little piece of me, Fabian." She smiled, and then they leaned in to kiss again.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, and Eddie turned to Patricia.

"Yacker." He said, causing her to look at him. "I don't have feelings for KT. Okay? Maybe I did for a while, but they faded after me and you broke up. I love you, Yacker, and I'm lost without you. So please…can we at least try again?" Eddie smiled, and so did Patricia.

"I love you too. And yes, we can." Patricia said, and then they kissed.

**One more chapter to go! The final chapter is an epilogue, and…yeah. I know this series isn't very long, but that's because I have yet another series planned that's going to take me months to write and stuff. Plus, this was basically only to start off my writing. Sooo yeah! See you guys in the epilogue! xoxo**


	10. Epilogue

**Okay so this is the epilogue! :D It's set 9 months in the future because…well you know why.**

"Okay, Miss Rush, just breathe!" the nurse said, from beside KT. KT's eyes moved to her other side, where Fabian was gripping her hand just as tightly as she was gripping his.

"It's gonna be okay." Fabian promised.

"I know." KT responded, smiling weakly at him.

The next hour was a blur of shouting and pushing. Having a baby was hard work. But there was also a surprise. A couple of minutes after the first baby came out, out came another one.

"Twins…" KT whispered. She was exhausted, but she was extremely happy.

"One boy, one girl." The nurse informed KT, handing the boy to her and the girl to Fabian.

"Wow…" KT whispered, smiling at Fabian. He smiled back, tears in his eyes. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm just…so happy." He whispered, looking down at the baby in his arms, and the one in KT's.

"What will you name them?" the nurse asked. "Oh, and your friends are asking to be let in. Shall I…"

"Yes, yes." KT said, smiling.

There was a scuffle and then Eddie, Patricia and Alfie were in, staring at the babies in Fabian and KT's arms. Patricia's three month-pregnant stomach was beginning to show, too.

"Oh my goodness…" Patricia whispered. "They're beautiful!"

"Did it hurt?" Alfie asked.

"Seriously, Alfie?!" Eddie and Patricia said together.

KT giggled. "Kind of, yeah. But it was totally worth it."

"Have you named them yet?" Eddie asked.

KT shook her head, thinking hard. "Fabian?"

Fabian nodded to the girl. "Lori." He said. "After your mum."

She grinned, nodding. "Lori Annabelle Rutter." She said. "Annabelle after _your _mother, Fabes." Rutter was going to be the family name for KT, too, soon; the engagement ring on her finger sparkled happily in the sunlight.

"And what about that little guy?" Patricia asked, grinning at the baby in Fabian's arms.

KT thought hard.

"Kieran." She and Fabian said together, and then they grinned.

"Kieran Alistair Rutter." Fabian said.

"Perfect." KT agreed, smiling softly.

"Lori and Kieran…" Eddie smiled.

"They've got a bright future ahead of them." Alfie said.

"Especially with parents like you." Patricia agreed.

"And godparents like you guys." Fabian said.

The three looked shocked.

"Wait…we're going to be godparents?!" Alfie said excitedly.

"Of course you are!" KT exclaimed. "Did you really expect anything else?"

Patricia smiled. "Can I…?" she asked, reaching out.

KT nodded and Patricia gently ran a finger over Lori's hand, then one over Kieran's, before straightening up and leaning her head on Eddie's shoulder.

The nurse reappeared with birth certificates. "Ready?" she said.

KT nodded, and she and Fabian sorted out the birth certificates, then let the nurse take Kieran and Lori to get all cleaned up.

"This is going to be perfect." KT said, reaching over to take Fabian's hand.

"I know." Fabian said. "And guess what?"

"What?" KT asked.

"I got us a flat." Fabian said.

"Really?!" KT said excitedly.

"Yes! We're graduating in two days, so you'll be out of hospital by then. We'll go to the graduation party and get your parents to look after Lori and Kieran, and then we'll move into our flat." Fabian told her.

"That's great!" KT said, hugging him.

"And the best part is, we've got flats in the exact same block as you!" Alfie grinned.

"All of us." Patricia added.

"I'm so glad." KT said, grinning. "What would my life be without all you guys?"

"Oh and also, KT, next week we're going wedding shopping." Patricia said with a wink. "We need dresses for both of us!"

Eddie and Fabian glanced at each other, grimacing. "Girls." They said.

Patricia whacked Eddie's arm playfully, and KT just laughed.

Everything was okay, in the end, and they were still all together.

They were best friends. And that was never, ever gonna change.

**Aaaand that's it! :D I was going to write the epilogue tomorrow but I couldn't resist! I knew what the ending was going to be but honestly I felt the need to tie it up ASAP, so I wrote it out and here we are! I'm going to upload it as soon as I've got it all saved, and then you guys most likely won't hear from me till tomorrow…okay, maybe you will. I'm home alone tonight so I'll definitely be writing my new story, and whenever I finish a chapter I automatically want to upload it. So you'll probably see a new story up later, I just love writing so much. **

**So, I really loved writing this story and I've felt so welcome to the community because of all the sweet reviews you guys left! So I'm really glad you've supported this story and I hope you'll like my next one that's coming up, which will be much longer than this. However, slight problem; the next one will be rated an M because…the scenes in it XD But yeah, I really hope you guys will get a chance to read it and thanks again for all your support! It means so much to me. Bai! Xoxo **

**PS: If there is enough demand for a sequel (or if I feel like it, y'know) there may be one in the future, sooo….yeah. XD**


End file.
